El Fuego
"El Fuego" is the thirty-ninth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on September 9, 2019, and is the fifteenth episode of the second season. Synopsis Intent on becoming the toughest fighter in San Fransokyo, professional mech-wrestler El Fuego decides he must beat the strongest challenger he can find: Baymax. Plot The episode starts with Mr. Yama biding inside prison as Mega Yama arrives to break him free. Hiro and Baymax, soon joined by the rest of Big Hero 6, intercept it. Baymax defeats the robot with dual rocket fists and foils Yama's escape plan. Afterward, the team goes to a mecha-wrestling match hosted by Richardson Mole, to Fred's fury. The first round's contender, El Fuego, is pitted against Uncle Samurai. Honey Lemon becomes engrossed as the match starts, where El Fuego tosses Uncle Samurai to the crowd, then hits Uncle Samurai back with a bleacher until he is discreetly signaled by Richardson to lose the match. When the match is over, El Fuego voices his frustration of losing before Richard states it's his job as the "bad guy" to make the "good guy" look good. Later, Honey attends another of Fuego's matches. This time, Fuego defies Richardson's orders and wins the match, though Richardson fires Fuego shortly afterward. Fuego leaves in a huff and begins modifying his mecha intent on taking down the toughest opponent he can find before he notices a news report covering Big Hero 6. Fred confronts Richardson and tries to buy the league from him. Richardson rejects the offer while gleefully admitting he bought the league to spite Fred. Meanwhile, Fuego appears in an upgraded mecha. He challenges Baymax who refuses to fight back, prompting Fuego to fire insults at the robot. Fuego demands Baymax show up the next night for a rematch and he takes his leave. Deeply affected by Fuego's taunts towards Baymax, Hiro feels it is a spit in the face of Tadashi's work, though Baymax states Fuego's opinion doesn't matter. Soon, Fred starts a "Kaiju Space-Wrestling Federation" as revenge towards Richardson. Aunt Cass points out Fred doesn't have to give in to Richardson's taunts, to which Fred takes into consideration; a riled Hiro doesn't, however, and decides to build a Baymax-shaped mecha. At Night Market Square, where El Fuego is waiting, Hiro—passing as Baymax—shows up and brawls El Fuego. At Lucky Cat Café, the rest of the team sees Baymax on the news and realize the imposter is Hiro. Go Go tries calling the Skymaxes, but Hiro reveals he disabled them feeling he must defend Tadashi's honor alone. The team pursues the fight in Wasabi's car. El Fuego nearly finishes Hiro off, but Baymax takes the brunt. El Fuego promptly locks Baymax in a crushing hug when Fred arrives through his modified Kaiju-Hiro exosuit and strips El Fuego of his mecha, and El Fuego pathetically stumbles over to the awaiting police. Hiro then tosses away the pieces of his mecha, reflecting that nothing can tarnish Tadashi's memory because it speaks for itself, to which Baymax remarks that Tadashi's work is now Hiro's work. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred Supporting Cast *Aunt Cass *Richardson Mole *Bluff Dunder *Robot Hiro Villains *El Fuego (debut) *Mr. Yama *Mega Yama Other *Mochi *Uncle Samurai *Tadashi Hamada (picture) *Skymaxes (icon) *Mr. Frederickson (picture) Trivia *Robot Hiro appears for the first time since "The Impatient Patient" and uses Fred's Kentucky Kaiju suit mask from "Lie Detector." Gallery Yama in prison.jpg Hiro Baymax flight.jpg Mega Yama returns.jpg Yama smirk.jpg Knocked Mega Yama.jpg MegaYamaPrison.jpg Team arrive at jail.jpg Robot foot.jpg Holding up.jpg Mega.jpg Baymax defeats Mega Yama.jpg Loud.jpg Mole EF.jpg Wrestlers.jpg Mad Fred.jpg Fuego back.jpg Fuego introduction.jpg Fuego fireworks.jpg Honey dislikes El Fuego.jpg Scared of Honey Lemon.jpg Wrestle match.jpg Fuego1.jpg Fuego grabs Samurai.jpg Uncle Samurai vs El Fuego.jpg Boo-ego.jpg Fuego2.jpg Fuego winning.jpg Bench.jpg Fuego vs Uncle.jpg Displeased Fuego.jpg Signal.jpg We want you.jpg Uncle Samurai wins.jpg Honey grins.jpg Richardson and Fuego.jpg Ignoring Fred.jpg Cass EF.jpg Honey watching fight.jpg Fuego3.jpg Fuego4.jpg Forced win.jpg New champion.jpg Fuego enhances armour.jpg Fuego gets fired.jpg Big Hero 6 on the news.jpg Fuego reflection.jpg Mole autograph.jpg Dollars.jpg Fred screams from afar.jpg Face to face.jpg Watching over.jpg Fuego street.jpg Baymax Hiro and El Fuego.jpg Fuego fan.jpg Baymax won't fight.jpg Fuego attack.jpg Dunder street fight.jpg Fuego5.jpg Big Coward 6.jpg Broken helmet.jpg Fuego challenges Baymax.jpg Hiro distressed.jpg Hiro looks at broken helmet.jpg Tadashi Hiro Cass.jpg Baymax comforting Hiro.jpg Hug from behind.jpg KaijuHiro.jpg Robot Hiro falls.jpg Angered Hiro.jpg Bluff and El Fuego.jpg Baymax suit blueprints.jpg Designing New Armor.jpg Hiro grabs screwdriver.jpg Making fist.jpg Putting on armor.jpg Bluff Fuego.jpg Hiromax.jpg Fuego points.jpg Hiro as Baymax.jpg Fuego6.jpg Hiro HUD.jpg Flamethrower Fuego.jpg Fuego vs Hiro.jpg Fake Baymax.jpg Skymax Error.jpg Hiro inside suit.jpg I'm sorry.jpg Team arrive at fight.jpg Tight.jpg Flamethrower pointed.jpg Fuego7.jpg Aww.jpg Baymax hugging Fuego.jpg Hiro in Baymax armor.jpg Kaiju Hiro Robot.jpg Fred controlling robot.jpg Robot Hiro Magnetism.jpg Fuego armor disarmed.jpg Fuego arrested.jpg Fred soda.jpg Hiro-Baymax and Fred-Hiro.jpg Kaiju mask off.jpg Putting armor away.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes